dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Clouds of Judgment/Characters/Liam Draconys
What Liam is being judged for is Resolve. Personality To Zak's reckless and carefree personality, Liam is the more calm and mature half of this daring duo due to being more modest and shy while can be just as laid-back and playful (if not more; usually when around Zak), and also becomes a big brother for Rachael. He is the one who keeps his friend on the reigns using either words or force and often encourages him to take on more active roles - on duty and off. As one of the more perceptive and focused party members, he keeps a stern but cool head and will usually be the first to deal with a situation at hand. He also has a strong belief of what is right and wrong, particularly regarding the ideals of some higher authorities and his own. While confident and intelligent, there are times when his emotions get the better of him which cause him to be rather impulsive to the point of being nearly suicidal on taking his actions and may self-condemn himself when one of his friends is hurt or killed. This protective side comes from the death of his charges (including his wife) during their last mission. As for concerning the shard imbedded in his shoulder wound he received from that mission, something may cause him to twitch and may act violently though this may be the personality of his Deus Odin which sleeps within the shard when not summoned. Liam's usual method of calming down is playing his guitar playing his own written music. Appearance & Attire Liam has pale skin with a chiseled jawline. His black neck-length loose curly hair has bangs that are brushed to the right side of his face (with a cowlick at the end of it) but reach at least halfway through his eyes. He wears a gray t-shirt and pair of teal shorts to bed. His usual attire includes * Pair of teal knee-high fish-net toe socks * Cobalt blue short-sleeved t-shirt with a little v tied with black strings on the neckline * Pair of tight indigo jeans with a black belt draped with dark blue short half-skirt * Pair of black leather knee-high boots * Blue/white flannel shirt * Sleek black quilted leather hooded jacket w/built-in harness to hold his large axe-sword. * Matching fingerless gloves * Ring worn around his neck by a chain * Dark blue dragoon helmet (though sometimes only worn in battles) * Pair of goggles either worn around his neck or head Story Past Born in the frigid Aneira, Liam lived with his parents and older brother Harry for sometime after they eventually moved to Arreglaser when he reached his preteens in order for his parents to get good jobs to make ends meet. Liam was therefore left in the care of his older brother who had often bullied him. Both brothers were eventually enlisted and after several strenuous training sessions Liam found himself in command of his own band of dragoons and other dark-themed knights who are at least no older than he is. Though he developed a rather stern and taciturn personality around the vast majority, he finds himself more relaxed around the strange antics of one of his charge, the wild Mesian thief Zak Sterling, and has also grown found of a Valkyrie named Serina Noire who's rather more battle-prone than he is, and that's not to say he's a slouch. Like Harry, he prefers a straightforward approach with an axe but he's also found himself quite skilled with a sword - something he's yet to find in any other member in his immediate family. Therefore, a large axe-sword was made for him. Overtime, he and Serina were to wed but during a recent skirmish with Yotsugana she was killed. He has since kept her engagement ring as a memento but nobody could explain the scar that had gotten on his shoulder, only it possessed some strange power. Abilities Deus Liam's Deus is Odin, a black knight who rides a six-lagged horse Sleipnir while surrounded by two ravens. His stoic and calm demeanor offsets his summoner's brash attitude but rumor has it that he was once evil who has slain everyone in his way - including the innocents. This is the very reason why Liam initially has contempt for him. Even Odin's sword is stained with evil. Overtime, though, Liam's selfless ways start to rub off on the knight, much to the ravens' dismay and Sleipnir's delight - since Liam has the initial affinity only for the six-legged horse. As far as the other Deus are concerned, he shows respect only for Bahamut and Leviathan but holds Tiamat in high contempt due to her seductive nature. Being one of the more physical Deus, he only has elemental affinity for Darkness. Relationships *'Rain:' Whether he knows of Rain's legacy or not, he somehow feels that he has to make it his life's mission to stop her from becoming a martyr without a cause - even if she doesn't accept his help at first, which causes both of them to get in spats. *'Ike:' Liam can't stand Ike's excessive cursing like the majority of the companions but what infuriates him more is the fierce rebelliousness Ike so constantly displays since their service on the Uhlan Squadron. If no one in the party is willing to stand up to Ike, Liam will try to do it himself. *'Nate:' ... *'Sam:' ... *'Zak:' Liam was Zak's commanding officer back in the Uhlan Squadron and was rather stern and stoic around him at first but the two grow close during the raids. Needless to say, Liam is basically there to keep Zak on the reigns and rather quick to caution him, but he knows him all too well. When around Zak, he often displays a more laid-back and cheerful personality. *'Nicolas:' While impressed by Nic's enjoyment of the finer things in life - coupled with wit and quite a mouth, he grows to suspect the former ninja of being involved in the last battle in which most of the Uhlan Squadron were wiped out after witnessing Nic's rather finessed moves but tries his best not to pursue his past even further. *'James:' *'Rachael:' Liam becomes sort-of like a replacement big brother for Rachael and is rather protective of her since the 'kidnapping', something of which he and Zak were both initially against. *'Concord:' *'Abel:' ... *'Bolverk:' Ser Vox Bolverk used to be Liam's strict superior. While Liam respects him, their ideals clash. *'Idiza:' ... Notes Liam's the one who originally had ophiphobia (fear of snakes) which is later transferred to Zak. His birthdate and a scar on his left shoulder are a reference to when Frodo receives the same scar from the Witch-king in the Lord of the Rings trilogy. It may also refer to how the Deus Odin is summoned from a shard that's within his scar. Liam and Zak were specifically created from the inspiration of a famous TV duo, Apollo & Starbuck. As Zak shares many of Starbuck's traits, Liam shares many of Apollo's as he is both Zak's superior officer as well as his conscious. Unlike his more adventurous partner, he has been in a serious relationship sometime prior to the main story. Liam is an Irish meaning of the word 'Unwavering Protector', like how protective he is of Zak as well as Rachael and eventually Rain.